Decisiones
by maxina-san
Summary: Aveces unas decisiones pueden cambiar tu vida


Sam estaba parada delante del casillero que una vez fue el de su mejor amiga, ella había partido a Europa siguiendo a su padre, la había dejado. Por dentro se debatía entre la alegría por su ex compañera ya que la separación que tuvo todos estos años de su progenitor la lastimaba y el hecho de ahora encontrarse en soledad, una soledad a medias ya que todavía contaba con su madre, que la volvía loca, Spencer el hermano mayor de Carly que nunca la dejaba de sorprender por sus locuras, el extraño Gibby que…era muy extraño, y de su ex compañero de web show con el cual había compartido un fugaz romance que terminó más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, con él tenía un problema mayor ya que al no tener el nexo coordinante que se había forjado por su amiga en común y por el programa, no veía razón para frecuentarlo tanto como antes, sin darse cuenta la brecha que los separaba había crecido, y solamente se cruzaban de vez en cuando por los pasillos de la escuela o en alguna clase, esto la molestaba pero no sabía cómo solucionarlo, pensaba que era mejor que cada uno siguiera por su lado, que dada las diferencias en todos los sentidos que ellos compartían era más simple alejarse ya que al no tener a Carly seguramente se matarían entre ellos.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, cada tanto Carly se comunica con Sam, hablan de cosa triviales como algún chico que la morena conoció en Italia o algún nuevo modelo de ropa que se compró, pero nunca sobre su ex amigo en común, el año escolar estaban llegando a su término, momentos de decisiones, la rubia decide no seguir estudiando ya que le parece una pérdida de tiempo, se entera que Freddie piensa ir a estudiar a Caltech, o sea casi al otro extremo del país, algo que la hizo sentir un poco mal. El baile de fin de curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, recibe la invitación de David Richard para ser su pareja, se había convertido en un poco popular por ser el que convirtió el tiro final con el que Ridgeway salió campeón de básquet interestatal, sin dudarlo decidió aceptar la invitación, ese mismo día se le acercó Freddie lo que ocasionó una gran sorpresa en ella, la invitó a tomar un licuado por los viejos tiempos, su reunión duro horas, T-bo tuvo que pedirles que se fueran, hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no pasaba por un grato momento como ese, antes de despedirse él la invita al baile, Sam lamentándose decide rechazar la invitación dándole el motivo que ya tenía pareja, el muchacho lo acepta pero no evita ponerse triste ante la negativa, luego de ese día no se volvieron a cruzar, en el baile, ella lo trató de buscar pero se enteró por Gibby que no asistiría, en la entregas de diplomas Sam no se presentó ya que no había reunido los créditos necesarios para la graduación, extrañaba la ayuda académica de sus dos amigos. Freddie se marchó sin despedirse, debía cursar un curso introductorio para Caltech

Al poco tiempo Carly regresa de Europa ya que decidió estudiar en América, extrañaba demasiado a su país, la reunión con su amiga fue corta ya que al poco tiempo marcha a la universidad de New York, siempre fue su sueño, estudiar actuación. Sam nuevamente se queda en soledad, siendo que el estudio no era su futuro, decide conseguir trabajo, cosas que se le complicó mucho, logra que la contraten en un restorán como camarera, le costó demasiado acostumbrase a seguir un horario y órdenes. Rápidamente llegaría acción de gracias, Carly que mantenía un contacto esporádico con la rubia, le da la alegre noticia que estaría en Seattle por esa fecha. Junto con la morena arribó del otro lado Freddie, quien compartió la cena con los hermanos Shay su madre y Sam, esta al principio se sintió un poco extraña al tenerlo cerca nuevamente, pero esa incomodidad duró poco y disfrutó de los momentos juntos. Freddie parecía que tenía mucha alegría de estar nuevamente reunidos. A los pocos días los universitarios retornan a sus respectivos institutos. Dejando nuevamente en soledad a la rubia.

Freddie intentó mantener comunicación vía mail con Sam, pero ella decidió no hacerlo, cuando leía sobre sus estudios lo feliz que sonaba por como marchaba su carrera la mortificaba ya que veía como el resto de la gente progresaba y ella seguía estancada.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Freddie siguió mandando mails, pero Sam no respondía, y menos luego de recibir la noticia que él estaba de novio con una compañera de la universidad, esa noticia le dolió en demasía, primero lo negó pero luego fue aceptando de apoco que la mortificaba.

El tiempo paso rápidamente Sam seguía con su vida monótona, solo las salidas de los fines de semanas con sus compañeras de trabajo, y distintos hombres que ella conoció, pero que con ninguno llegó a tener algo serio o memorable, alteraba la aburrida, dicho por ella misma, realidad qué vivía.

Sus ex compañeros de web show regresaron, ambos con sus títulos a vivir a su ciudad natal, Carly consiguió rápidamente trabajo en una televisora en el noticiero ya que no solamente estudio actuación sí que también periodismo, Freddie logró entrar en la empresa de comunicación de Techcel, una nueva compañía de telefonía móvil, no regresó solo vino con Estefany su novia, buscaron un apartamento y se mudaron juntos. Para suerte de Sam el trabajo de su amigo quedaba a solo seis calles del restorán así que todos los días él almorzaba en ese restorán, primeramente le molestó tener que verlo, pero de apoco fueron hablando, le agradó esta costumbre, hasta el punto que la rubia cuando Freddie llegaba suspendía su trabajo para sentarse con él durante la media hora de descanso que tenía, las charlas eran épicas, ambos se divertían no solo recordando tiempo lejanos si no cosas que les sucedían en estos tiempos, para Sam era casi vital esos encuentros, miraba el reloj a cada momento rogando que las manecillas avanzaran mas rápido para que él llegara, de a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Freddie. Su alegría se disipó cuando él le mostró el anillo que le daría a Estefany para proponerle matrimonio, quería que le diese su opinión, un dolor atroz invadió su pecho pero decidió ocultarlo y felicitarlo por tal acontecimiento

El matrimonio se celebró a los pocos meses, Sam había sido designada como unas de las damas de honor junto a Carly y unas amigas de la novia. Durante la ceremonia veía la felicidad que emanaba su amigo y sufría al no ser ella la que despertaba eso en él, cuando llegó las palabras del sacerdote que si había alguien quien no estuviese de acuerdo con esa unión, algo en ella intentó gritar para que no se realice, pero decidió enterrar ese gritó, las lágrimas caían en forma continua de sus ojos, primeramente Carly pensó que se había emocionado de felicidad pero al poco tiempo vio que eran por tristeza.

Freddie siguió yendo al restorán, Sam intentó evitarlo pero algo mas fuerte la impulsaba a verlo, a hablarle, a sonreírle, parecía que nada le podía dar alegría más que Freddie, pero el anuncio de la llegada del primer hijo de Freddie opacó esa felicidad dentro de ella, se reprochó que ella debía ser la que todas las noches lo recibiese en su casa con un dulce y apasionado beso y que solamente ella debía darle hijos, entonces decidió enfrentarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía, lo citó en un bar, habló sin rodeos sobre todo. El, primero se sorprendió pero le dijo que era tarde, que se había casado y que no había futuro para ellos. Sam no estaba decidida a recibir una contestación negativa, intentó por todos los medios de convencerlo es más, le propuso ser solo amantes ya que imperiosamente lo necesitaba, estaba dispuesta a compartirlo. Freddie no salía de la sorpresa, rechazó toda propuesta de su amiga y se retiró, ese sería la última vez que se verían, luego de esa ocasión la esquivaba, cada vez que Carly lo invitaba, preguntaba si San estaría presente, cuando lo confirmaba daba alguna tonta excusa y no concurría. Para Sam fue como ir muriendo de a poco, la persona que amaba no solamente estaba con otra sino que además rechazaba cualquier contacto entre ambos, el tiempo pasó Carly formaría una familia con un compañero del noticiero, aceptaron trabajo en la costa oeste, Freddie mantuvo su lejanía, y Sam sola nuevamente se fue quedando, durante mucho tiempo trató de ocupar su corazón con cualquiera que anduviese cerca, pero ninguno pudo borrar el recuerdo de su amigo, los años llegaron, estaba sola y casi olvidada en un hospital llorando por un amor que nunca pudo concretar

-no-gritó fuertemente, mientras de un brinco se sentó en la cama

-que paso?-una voz de hombre le preguntó

-Freddie eres tú?-dijo con un hilo de voz

-como que si soy yo?-Freddie prendió la lámpara-con cuántos hombres te acuestas?-la miró con su media sonrisa

-oh por dios-lo abrazó fuertemente-fue horrible, fue la peor pesadilla que tuve en mi vida

-que soñaste? que te prohibían comer carne para toda la vida? O cerraba las fábricas de dulces?

-te estas burlando?-lo empujó y se ofendió-estoy mal y solo se te ocurre hacer chiste?

-vamos, vamos-le frotó un brazo-fue solo un mal sueño, no hagas esto más serio de lo que es

-no lo entiendes-tenía mucho dolor en sus palabras-fue tan real que me duele mucho aquí-se tocó el pecho

-que soñaste?-la atrajo hacia él e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello

-el sueño comenzó en la escuela, tiempo después que Carly se fuera a Italia, rechacé tu invitación al baile de egresados luego te marchaste, conociste a una tal Estefany, te casaste con ella, me rechazaste cuando te confesé mi amor, luego me abandonaste, terminé en un hospital vieja y sola

-eso más o menos pasó-dijo lentamente mirándola con duda-no te acuerdas?-Sam pensó un poco y elevó los hombros-en serio?-levantó su ceja derecha-te invité al baile pero como ya habías aceptado la invitación de Richard, me dijiste que no, como en tu sueño, pero afortunadamente en medio del baile decidiste marcharte e irme a buscar-puso una suave sonrisa-me mensajeaste para encontrarnos en licuados locos, donde estuvimos hasta el cierre, como la estábamos pasando tan bien y como no querías ir a mi casa porque no estabas de humor para cruzarte con la-dibujo comillas en el aire-loca de mi madre

-no sé porque lo de las comillas, ella está súper loca

-acuérdate que es de tu suegra de la que hablas

-y por eso no debería decir la verdad?

-no, no-suspiró-en serio no te acuerdas de esa noche?-ella negó-nos fuimos a tu casa-la miró como esperando que ella se acuerde-subimos al techo ya que tu madre estaba con resaca y no quería que la molestáramos, nos quedamos arriba acostados en el techo mirando las estrellas y hablando, es más, nos dormimos ahí, nos despertó la policía que me andaba buscando ya que mi mamá radicó una denuncia por secuestro?

-y tú dices que no está loca-se sentó en la cama y sonrió la muchacha-pero la verdad que no mucho me acuerdo, solo algunos pasajes

-dios-se golpeó la frente Freddie-en serio? Y tampoco te acuerdas de Estefany? Mi compañera de proyecto?-Sam estiró su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza-cuando vine en acción de gracias te conté sobre ella-el tono del muchacho se seguía elevando-esas fiestas nos acercamos mucho tu y yo, cuando estaba por subir al avión de regreso me ordenaste que me buscara un compañero hombre ya que desconfiabas de ella-él se acostó mirando el techo-tuve que cambiar de cátedra, y en la nueva me asignaron a otra chica, nunca te lo conté para que no te pusieras paranoica-ella se puso seria-y menos te conté que varias veces intentó salir conmigo pero yo siempre la rechacé-Sam le dio un puñetazo en el hombro-ay por qué?

-por mentirme-le acusó con el dedo-ves, tenía razón en estar preocupada

-de eso si te acuerdas?-se sobaba la zona golpeada

-verdaderamente no, ni me acordaba de esa persona

-o sea que no te acuerdas de nada de nosotros?

-no, es solo que no me interesa guardar datos en mi cabeza que son inútiles

-como que inútiles? te parce que nuestro pasado como pareja es inútil?

-no-negó con la cabeza-solo algunos datos, yo solo memorizo lo importante

-que día abrió el rey del pollo

-27 de setiembre fue un viernes-dijo rápidamente la muchacha

-o sea que de eso si te acuerdas, pero no de cómo nos empezamos a enamorar

-ese día fue memorable-miró hacia el espacio-por la inauguración, era bufet libre, todo lo que podía comer, fue maravilloso

-realmente a veces pienso que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo-ella dejo de sonreír-siempre parece que esta relación es más importante para mí que para ti-la miró unos segundo y suspiró-pero igualmente te amo

-273

-qué es eso?

-las veces que me lo dijiste-dijo en un susurro

-las veces que dije que?

-te amo-revoleo los ojos, Freddie se sentó de un solo impulso

-me estás diciendo-mucha duda tenía en el rostro-que estuviste contando estos años las veces que te lo he dicho?-le volvió a propinar un golpe solamente este fue en el estómago, lo que lo obligó a acostarse nuevamente

-eso fue por no creerme-se sentó sobre Freddie-la primera vez fue en el ascensor cuando decidimos separarnos-empezó a enumerar con los dedos y elevar la voz-la segunda fue en Vermont, en la primer noche que pasamos en la casa del tío de calceto, cuando terminaste el primer año universitario, la tercera fue al otro día, en la mañana, cuando me llevaste el desayuno a la cama, la cuarta, la quinta y la sexta cuando nos despedíamos en el aeropuerto cuando te fuiste para empezar tu segundo año, el séptimo fue vía cámara web, a la semana de haber empezado tus clases, la octava en mi cumpleaños que viniste de sorpresa solo para darme este collar-señala un dije que estaba grabado la frase "te amaré por siempre"-la novena vez-él se levantó ya la besó tiernamente por unos segundos

-eres increíble y sorprendente-tenía una inmensa sonrisa-por eso te amo tanto

-274-y se volvieron a besar


End file.
